gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Hot Property
FREEMODE EVENT |name = Hot Property |image = HotProperty-GTAO-HoldOntoBriefcase.png |game = O |for = 1+ GTA Online Protagonists |location = San Andreas |target = Briefcase |reward = $12,500 - 21,500 (Winner, full time) $2,500 - 8,500 (Loser, but participated) |todo = Collect the briefcase and hold on to it. Holder Hold on to the briefcase for as long as possible. Associate of Holder Player has the briefcase. Help them win. Enemy Player has the briefcase Take it from them. |fail = Event over. Nobody collected the briefcase. Nobody achieved a time in Hot Property }} Hot Property is a Freemode Event featured in Grand Theft Auto Online, added as part of the Freemode Events Update. Description Hot Property mode is a competitive mode where players battle to hold a hot-property briefcase for the longest time. The event will last for ten minutes and players aim to hold onto the briefcase for the longest time. Once the briefcase has been collected, the timer will begin to count up. Players will drop the briefcase if they die. If another player collects the briefcase, the previous holder's time will pause and the latest holder will count up. The time is not reset upon dying, simply added on. The briefcase will not be held when aboard the player's personal YachtHTP_YHTNOHOLD = The Hot Property cannot be held while on board a Yacht., or if in a vehicle that can travel underwater, excluding the Stromberg, such as the Kraken or SubmersibleHTP_SUBNOHOLD = The Hot Property cannot be held while inside a vehicle that can go underwater., to prevent the player from cheating. Briefcase Locations *Kortz Center interior ground floor. *Inside a boatyard on the eastern side of the western-most dock of Elysian Island, Port of Los Santos. Instructional Messages is available. Collect the briefcase and hold it for as long as possible for cash and RP rewards.}} . Collect it and hold it for as long as possible to earn cash and RP.}} . If they die it will be dropped. The three players who hold it for the longest total time will receive cash and RP rewards.}} Gallery HotProperty-GTAO-HoldOntoBriefcase.png|Hold on to the briefcase for as long as possible. FreemodeEvent-GTAO-HotProperty.png|Escaping with the briefcase. HotProperty-GTAO-Win.png|Winner. Tips *Once obtained, the player should take a vehicle, preferably a fast car, and drive. The likelihood is that other players will not be ready on cars, therefore the player can take an advantage by hopping into a nearby personal vehicle or NPC's car and getting out of the area. *Another way to hold the briefcase is for the player to register as CEO and request a Buzzard Attack Chopper. Once spawned, flying away into the ocean will prevent people from sniping the player. However, the player is still vulnerable to other aircraft. Owning the Buzzard Attack Chopper will also make requesting it free of charge, making it useful in other situations. If the player owns other aircraft, they may request these for delivery from their personal Hangar or through Pegasus Lifestyle Management. *Snipers are recommended if the mission becomes halted in one area, however, this will typically result in the players having the briefcase for only short periods of time individually. *Once the player has held the briefcase for exactly 5 minutes and 1 second, there is no chance another player can beat the longest time. *While the mission does not allow players to use vehicles that can be fully submerged, such as the Kraken and Submersible, the Stromberg is excluded from this, as it is classified as a land vehicle by the game. For this reason, the player is free to steal the Hot Property briefcase and escape underwater in a Stromberg. External Links *Hot Property and other Freemode Events announced on Rockstar Newswire *Game Tips on Rockstar Newswire References Navigation }} Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Freemode Events Category:Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer in GTA V Category:Missions in Freemode Events Update Category:DLC Missions in GTA Online